


hamilton's trash squad™

by mydearlaurens (spacepunk)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Non-Binary Peggy, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Texting, groupchat, non-binary laf ofc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepunk/pseuds/mydearlaurens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the hamsquad has a group chat, its basically just roasting alex and spamming with memes ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. fuckboy jefferson strikes again

**Author's Note:**

> heres a list of everyone's screen names:  
> alex: slamilton  
> john: turtleboi  
> herc: go the distance  
> laf: laffy taffy  
> burr: BURRito  
> eliza: elizard  
> angelica: angelic  
> peggy: peg leg  
> washington: wash

you have entered: hamsquad

**slamilton:** GUYS

**slamilton:** G U Y S

**slamilton:** WAKE UPPPP

**slamilton:** PLEASE THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT

**slamilton:** P L E A S E L O V E M E

**go the distance:** alex what is it it is 4:00 in the MORNING

**turtleboi:** i s2g alex what the hell is it

**slamilton:** THOMAS JEFFERSON

**elizard:** alex, no matter what he did,, please be civil

**laffy taffy:** i agree

**laffy taffy:** despite the fact that he is a, how u say, piece of SHIT, you always seem to make matters worse

**turtleboi:** alex,, my love,,, i love you sosoosososososooo much

**turtleboi:** but please be civil and keep your mouth shut for once

**go the distance:** shit

**slamilton:** well

**slamilton:** .........anyway, before i was so rudely interrupted by my "friends" and my "boyfriend", i was going to say that our old buddy fuckboy jefferson went on a rant against women's rights last night...

**elizard:** HAHAH JUST KIDDING ALEX DESTROY HIS ASS

**turtleboi:** YES BABE TEAR HIS SLIMY ASS TO SHREDS

**slamilton:** thats not even half of it 

**slamilton:** thEN he got all homophobic and transphobic and biphobic and gross and i am SO FUCKIGN PISSED 

**peg leg:** oKAY i just got here but literally obliterate his gutter hoe, ugly, dirty, bigoted ass

**peg leg:** drag his ass to another dimension

**elizard:** im ready to fite 

**turtleboi:** im in betsey lets go 

**peg leg:** im also going to fight his slimy dumpster juice smelling ass 

**go the distance:** IM IN IM READY TO FIGHT 

**go the distance:** BEST BELIEVE WHEN IM DONE WITH HIS ASS HE WILL NOT BE SAYING ANYMORE OF THAT BIGOTED BULLSHIT 

**laffy taffy:** I SHALL ALSO BE FIGHTING HIM 

**angelic:** OH

**angelic:** MY 

**angelic:** GOD

**angelic:** ALEXANDER, I WANT YOU TO MURDER HIM TO A POINT OF NO RETURN

**angelic:** UGH I CAN NOT BELIEVE HE ASKED ME OUT ONCE

**turtleboi:** wait

**angelic:** oops

**slamilton:** W H AT 

**angelic:** gtg

**_angelic has left the chat_ **


	2. the roasting of thomas jefferson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of the last chapter, basically.  
> we finally learn the story of thomas hitting on angelica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres a list of everyone's screen names (pluS some new characters!!)  
> alex: slamilton  
> john: turtleboi  
> herc: go the distance  
> laf: laffy taffy  
> burr: BURRito  
> eliza: elizard  
> angelica: angelic  
> peggy: peg leg  
> washington: wash  
> tjeffs: macaroniman  
> jmads: madasahatter

you have entered: hamsquad

_**elizard** has added **angelic** to the chat_

**angelic:** NO 

**slamilton:** YOU CANT ESCAPE THIS ANY LONGER ANGELICA 

**turtleboi:** WE NEED ANSWERS 

**laffy taffy:** the parasite otherwise known as thomas jefferson asked you out?? 

**peg leg:** that dirty greasy rat had the NERVE to talk to you i can't believe this 

**go the distance:** ANGELICA 

**turtleboi:** ANGELICA 

**elizard:** ANGELICA 

**peg leg:** ANGELICA 

**slamilton:** ANGELICA 

**laffy taffy:** ANGELICA 

**angelic:** WHAT 

**slamilton:** WHY DID THAT REVOLTING PIECE OF SHIT ASK YOU OUT 

**angelic:** okay children gather round its story time 

**angelic:** so i was at that party that maria reynolds threw last spring 

**laffy taffy:** the one where our dear laurens got so drunk he stood up on a table, ripped off his shirt and 'serenaded' alex by singing partition by beyonce 

**turtleboi:** marie-joseph paul yves roch gilbert du motier marquis de lafayette if you don't shut your ass the fuck up i will send you back to france 

**angelic:** yeah thats the one lmao 

**peg leg:** that was so funny omfg 

**go the distance:** oh my god and then when 7/11 came on and he jumped off the table and faceplanted onto the kitchen floor i have never laughed harder 

**elizard:** lmao he was laying facedown on the floor and still trying to sing along 

**slamilton:** john you are such a fuckign wreck 

**turtleboi:** y'all are the worst 

**turtleboi:** i need better, more SUPPORTIVE friends 

**turtleboi:** friends who don't laugh at me for being passionate about our lord and savior, Beyoncé Giselle Knowles-Carter 

**turtleboi:** i expected more from my boyfriend, alex 

**slamilton:** guys we were cuddling on the couch and he got up and walked away from me help 

**elizard:** yikes 

**slamilton:** what do i do he went to our room and slammed the door

 **laffy taffy:** y i k e s 

**go the distance:** alex u done fucked up real bad 

**slamilton:** now he's blasting Lemonade rly loud fuck I'm screwed aren't i 

**peg leg:** yes 

**elizard:** what song is it tho 

**slamilton:** i think its don't hurt yourself 

**slamilton:** is that bad??? 

**go the distance:** ur screwed my dude 

**slamilton:** Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships, I wish, my Dear Laurens, it might be in my power, by action rather than words, to convince you that I love you. I shall only tell you that 'till you bade us Adieu, I hardly knew the value you had taught my heart to set upon you. 

**turtleboi:** ... 

**peg leg:** damn alex ur poetic as FUCK 

**laffy taffy:** damn laurens ur petty as FUCK 

**slamilton:** john my beautiful freckled flower i love you so much I'm so sorry please come back and cuddle with me 

**turtleboi:**............. 

**slamilton:** please babe,, i'll order chinese 

**turtleboi:** DAMN RIGHT you're sorry 

**turtleboi:** i still love u tho 

**slamilton:** hes back in my arms now guys its all gucci 

**elizard:** john,, you know we all love you ok 

**laffy taffy:** RT 

**go the distance:** RT 

**peg leg:** RT 

**angelic:** RT 

**slamilton:** RT  <33333 

**turtleboi:** awww thanks y'all 

**angelic:** ..............anyway 

**angelic:** back to the story 

**angelic:** so at the party i was with betsey and peggy and we were making fun of thomas's dance moves and i guess he caught me looking at him and he came over 

**angelic:** immediately my "siblings" ran away and i was left alone with our favorite bigoted fuckboy 

**angelic:** he was extremely drunk and i could tell and it was honestly hilarious 

**angelic:** and then he tried to use some horrible weird pickup line thing on me and i just walked away 

**slamilton:** what was it???? i want to use it against him later 

**turtleboi:** i don't think blackmail is the best idea baby girl 

**angelic:** okay 1. ew 

**angelic:** 2\. it was "bartender! let me get an amaretto sour for this ghetto flower! how are you so pretty? you complete me, you had me at hello, you know you need me, truly, madly, deeply, let’s get freaky" 

**angelic:** and then his friend (james madison i think) grabbed him by the shoulder and sternly whispered "tom you idiot this is a house party there is no bartender here" and pushed him away while frantically apologizing to me 

**turtleboi:** just kidding alex that is GOLD 

**peg leg:** BAHAHAHHA he is such a JOKE 

**go the distance:** he's more of a train wreck than laurens 

**turtleboi:** shut ur trap horse fucker 

**laffy taffy:** i have to resist the urge to throw a cup at him every time he walks into the coffee shop 

**turtleboi:** oH MY GOD HE CAME IN THE OTHER DAY AND HE WAS VAPING 

**turtleboi:** I NEARLY REFUSED TO MAKE HIM HIS GODDAMN CARAMEL FRAPPEE 

**elizard:** HE VAPES??? OH MY GOD

 **slamilton:** thomas jefferson is the most disgusting, slimy, greasy, dirty, bigoted asshole i know and the fact that he vapes is hilarious yet not at all surprising. 

**peg leg:** and have you seen the clothes he wears to class??? 

**laffy taffy:** I KNOW 

**laffy taffy:** LAST WEDNESDAY HE CAME INTO FRENCH WEARING A PURPLE VELVET JACKET 

**angelic:** oh god 

**go the distance:** wh y 

**laffy taffy:** AND MATCHING SHOES 

**elizard:** do you think god stays in heaven because he too, lives in fear of what he's created 

**slamilton:** ok guys john just fell asleep in my lap so im gonna go 

**peg leg:** WAIT 

**peg leg:** send a pic 

_**slamilton** sent an image: **sleepycinnamonroll.jpg**_

**go the distance:** AWWW 

**elizard:** he looks so adorable and peaceful 

**slamilton:** i know,, im a lucky guy 

**laffy taffy:** AWWW you two are très adorable 

**laffy taffy:** herc come cuddle with me 

**go the distance:** im coming bby i brought snacks 

**laffy taffy:** mon amour,, have i ever told you how much i love you,, because i love you more than words can describe 

**slamilton:** goodnight guys 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! this is my first fic and I'm super excited but also nervous lmao  
> i'd love to talk to y'all so comments and kudos are greatly appreciated  
> you can also hmu on tumblr to talk abt this fic or just to scream abt hamilton in general:  
> igotadarkalley.tumblr.com


	3. what the fuck john

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **go the distance:** hold up what the fuck happened?? 
> 
> **angelic:** did our dear laurens seriously come home with a turtle 
> 
> **turtleboi:** YES I DID AND I AM PROUD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'sup guys?? i honestly have no idea where i'm going with this fic but i hope y'all enjoy this chapter!  
> and i changed the title bc i wasn't feelin the old one
> 
> here's everyones names and stuff:  
> alex: slamilton  
> john: turtleboi  
> herc: go the distance  
> laf: laffy taffy  
> burr: BURRito  
> eliza: elizard  
> angelica: angelic  
> peggy: peg leg  
> washington: wash  
> tjeffs: macaroniman  
> jmads: madasahatter

you have entered: hamsquad

 **slamilton:** will someone please tell me why my boyfriend just walked in with a damn turtle?? 

**slamilton:** peggy schuyler I'm looking at you 

**peg leg:** ... 

**turtleboi:** first of all... fuck off alex i love him 

**turtleboi:** second of all... do not drag peggy like this they're too good to be treated this way 

**go the distance:** hold up what the fuck happened?? 

**angelic:** did our dear laurens seriously come home with a turtle 

**turtleboi:** YES I DID AND I AM PROUD 

**elizard:** i want to hear the story of how this came to be 

**laffy taffy:** so do i wtf 

**turtleboi:** okay guys listen up: 

**turtleboi:** so basically alex was busy updating his blog or some shit and he wasn't paying attention to me so i called peggy and asked them if they wanted to go to brunch 

**slamilton:** okay wtf john excuse me for not wanting to get freaky when im dragging bigots and misogynists on the internet 

**angelic:** TMI WTF 

**angelic:** ALSO WHY WASNT I INVITED TO BRUNCH JOHN MY SON I AM OFFENDED 

**turtleboi:** IM SORRY MOM 

**turtleboi:** BUT EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS HELL CHAT™ SLEEPS IN UNTIL LIKE 1:00 PM 

**elizard:** u right fam 

**turtleboi:** .........anyway 

**turtleboi:** so peggy said yes to brunch and i kissed alex goodbye and then picked them up and we went to brunch 

**turtleboi:** but our regular brunch stop was rly packed for some reason??? so we decided to not go and we just went to libertea 

**elizard:** you went to your own job for brunch??? 

**turtleboi:** yes 

**turtleboi:** in our defense we only went for laf's pastries 

**laffy taffy:** merci beaucoup john tu es la seule lumière dans cet enfer d'un monde 

**turtleboi:** <333 

**peg leg:** plus lee and seabury were the only two on shift there so we annoyed them the whole time 

**laffy taffy:** EW 

**laffy taffy:** i hate working with them they are so gross 

**turtleboi:** .......anywAY 

**turtleboi:** so after we ate our pastries and finished our coffee we were walking back to the apartment and we passed a pet store 

**turtleboi:** and peggy begged me to let them go in so we did 

**turtleboi:** and thats when i saw my little angel 

**turtleboi:** he was just so beautiful and cute i couldn't help but buy him 

**peg leg:** i took a picture of when john first laid eyes on the turtle 

_**peg leg** sent an image: **soulmates**_

**elizard:** john ur literally beaming wtf 

**angelic:** john ur so cute can u stop 

**laffy taffy:** awe john mon petit tortue tu es tres mingon 

**go the distance:** john you literally look like the heart eyes emoji 

**turtleboi:** y'all are so sweet wtf stop being so kind

 **slamilton:** JOHN YOU NEVER LOOK AT ME LIKE THIS WTF 

**turtleboi:** alex 

**turtleboi:** thats such a fuckin lie 

**peg leg:** i have so many pictures 

_**peg leg** sent an image: **johnhearteyeslaurens**_

**slamilton:** i take it back holy shit 

**slamilton:** john why are you literally gorgeous 

**turtleboi:** s t o p i t 

**slamilton:** no you're literally so beautiful ilsym :') 

**turtleboi:** alex i love you so much oh my god :') 

**turtleboi:** i want you to name the turtle :') 

**angelic:** holy shit 

**go the distance:** :0 

**laffy taffy:** he really does love you mon petit lion 

**slamilton:** ASJHGDKFJHSGHJGFKSJG 

**slamilton:** OH MY GOD 

**slamilton:** we should name him philip 

**turtleboi:** I LOVE IT :') 

**elizard:** you two are so in love i am jealous 

**peg leg:** ok but haven't you and maria gotten pretty close lately?? ;) 

**angelic:** WH AT 

**elizard:** g2g2g2g2g2g2g2g2g 

_**elizard** has left the chat _

**go the distance:** maria????? 

**laffy taffy:** i don't know a maria 

**angelic:** peggy!! 

**angelic:** mARIA WHO????? 

**peg leg:** maria reynolds 

**turtleboi:** oh yeah!! she's lit 

**go the distance:** yo she throws the best fuckin parties 

**laffy taffy:** and she's hilarious!! 

_**slamilton** has left the chat _

**turtleboi:** wtf 

_**turtleboi** added **slamilton** back into the chat _

**angelic:** alex, explain. 

**slamilton:** A. i have never seen someone manage so come off so condescending and stern through text jfc 

**slamilton:** B. i may have dated her a few years back hahaha 

**laffy taffy:** oh 

**angelic:** oh 

**go the distance:** oh 

**peg leg:** oh 

**turtleboi:** oh? 

**slamilton:** lmao nothing bad happened between us, we ended on good terms i just haven't actually talked to her in a while 

**go the distance:** oh thank god 

**peg leg:** guys I'm tired I'm gonna go to sleep 

**turtleboi:** RT 

**laffy taffy:** RT 

**go the distance:** RT 

**angelic:** RT 

**slamilton:** IT IS 5:00 IN THE EVENING 

**turtleboi:** alex please come to bed  <3 

**slamilton:** okay ;) 

**turtleboi:** EW NO WE ARE NOT HAVING SEX WITH PHILIP IN THE ROOM 

**turtleboi:** I JUST WANTED TO CUDDLE YA NASTIE 

**slamilton:** whoops sorry babe omw 

**angelic:** goodnight guys 

**go the distance:** goodnight mom 

**laffy taffy:** goodnight mom 

**peg leg:** goodnight mom 

**turtleboi:** goodnight mom 

**slamilton:** goodnight mom 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically everyone loves laurens (who could blame them honestly), philip is lams's turtle son who they love and cherish, and eliza's hiding something ;)))
> 
>  
> 
> translations of laf's french: 
> 
> merci beaucoup john tu es la seule lumière dans cet enfer d'un monde: thank you so much john you are the only light in this hell world
> 
> awe john mon petit tortue tu es très mignon: awe john my little turtle you are very cute
> 
> he really does love you mon petit lion: he really does love you my little lion


	4. herc mulligan, kitten protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **slamilton:** HOW DID HERC MANAGE TO BREAK HIS ARM 
> 
> (ft. a much needed appearance of g. washington)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everybody!! still have no clue where this fic is goin' lmao but i hope y'all are enjoying it!!
> 
> here's everyones names and stuff:  
> alex: slamilton  
> john: turtleboi  
> herc: go the distance  
> laf: laffy taffy  
> burr: BURRito  
> eliza: elizard  
> angelica: angelic  
> peggy: peg leg  
> washington: wash  
> tjeffs: macaroniman  
> jmads: madasahatter

you have entered: hamsquad

 **laffy taffy:** GUYS YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED 

**angelic:** whats up laf?? 

**laffy taffy:** SO HERC AND I ARE IN THE EMERGENCY ROOM RN 

**peg leg:** WHTA

 **slamilton:** MARIE-JOSEPH PAUL YVES ROCH GILBERT DU MOTIER, MARQUIS DE LAFAYETTE 

**slamilton:** YOU CANT BE SO NONCHALANT ABOUT SHIT LIKE THIS 

**turtleboi:** im bringing in mother liza 

**angelic:** YES 

_**turtleboi** has added **elizard** to the chat _

**turtleboi:** ELIZAAAAAAA 

**turtleboi:** SCOLD THEM 

**elizard:** LAFAYETTE 

**elizard:** YOU DIDNT CALL OR ANYTHING?? WHO'S HURT?? IS SOMEONE DEAD??? 

**laffy taffy:** everything is fine, herc just broke his arm lol 

**slamilton:** HOW DID HERC MANAGE TO BREAK HIS ARM 

**laffy taffy:** this is what i was going to tell you about!! 

**laffy taffy:** so this afternoon herc and i were walking home from work and i saw a stray kitten walking into the street 

**laffy taffy:** so naturally, i yelled out, "non!" 

**laffy taffy:** and then mon amour noticed the poor baby walking into the road and he ran in to stop it, right into the path of a MOVING CAR 

**turtleboi:** HERCULES MULLIGAN WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WERE YOU THINKING 

**laffy taffy:** i showed him your message and he says "no regrets" 

**angelic:** how did he manage to only break an arm??? he got hit by a CAR 

**eliza:** maybe he really IS HERCULES 

**angelic:** WHO PUT THE GLAD IN GLADIATOR??? 

**peg leg:** HERCULES 

**turtleboi:** WHO'S DARING DEEDS ARE GREAT THEATER??? 

**slamilton:** HERCULES 

**laffy taffy:** herc says to shut up 

**angelic:** yikes 

**peg leg:** THE REAL ISSUE ON THE TABLE: IS THE KITTEN OKAY?????? 

**laffy taffy:** yes,, we are naming him georges 

_**laffy taffy** sent an image: **mes amours**_

**elizard:** AWWW HE'S ADORABLE WTF 

**peg leg:** tell herc i think his pink cast is great 

**laffy taffy:** he says "i know" 

**slamilton:** wait.. 

**slamilton:** why the hell would you name a cat georges??? 

**turtleboi:** DID YOU NAME YOUR CAT AFTER OUR BOSS 

**laffy taffy:**.................. 

**angelic:** WHAT THE FUCK LAF 

**elizard:** laf my sweet french flower ily but that is so odd 

**peg leg:** lets see what he has to say about this.. 

_**peg leg** has added **wash** to the chat _

**angelic:** PEGGY 

_**laffy taffy** has left the chat _

**wash:** what is this 

**turtleboi:** Hi Mr. Washington! 

**wash:** hello john. how has your day off been? 

**turtleboi:** Wonderful, thank you! And if you don't mind me asking, how could you tell it was me? 

**wash:** turtleboi?? really?? it was obvious, john. 

**wash:** you literally doodle turtles on every customer's cup 

**wash:** i dont know anyone else with a turtle obsession... 

**wash:** oh and btw, john you're like my favorite employee you dont have to talk to me all formal jesus christ

 **turtleboi:** yeet thanks fam 

**slamilton:** gwash is literally the best boss ever wtf 

**wash:** Alexander, how are you doing, son? 

**slamilton:** JOHN MAKE HIM STOOOP 

**elizard:** alex whats wrong with you

 **wash:** i'll explain

_**slamilton** has left the chat _

_**peg leg** has added **slamilton** to the chat _

**wash:** so when libertea first opened we had a company party. and i allowed all of my employees to bring their significant others. so naturally, john brought alex. 

**wash:** so john introduced alex to me and we began talking. i gave him advice on how to get through law school and apparently i said something he disagreed with.. 

**wash:** so he says "actually, dad" 

**elizard:** PEGGY JUST SPAT OUT HER DRINk 

**turtleboi:** LMAO I FORGOT ABOUT THAT 

**slamilton:** STOP 

**slamilton:** THIS GROUPCHAT IS TOXIC AND I HAVE HAD ENOUGH 

_**slamilton** has left the chat _

**turtleboi:** he stormed into our kitchen and is now angrily eating ice cream straight out of the container with a ladle 

**wash:** please hug him and tell him i apologize if i offended him, i was only having a little fun 

**turtleboi:** he accepts your apology and now we are sharing the ice cream and cuddling on the couch 

_**turtleboi** has added **slamilton** to the chat _

**wash:** you two are too cute honestly could you stop 

**peg leg:** RT 

**elizard:** RT 

**angelic:** RT 

**wash:** okay in all seriousness why was i added to this chat in the first place 

_**peg leg** has added **laffy taffy** to the chat _

**wash:** lafayette?? care to explain?? 

**laffy taffy:** first of all, FUCK ALL OF YOU 

**laffy taffy:** second of all, of course, sir 

**laffy taffy:** basically hercules is in the emergency room rn with a broken arm because he ran into a busy street to save a stray kitten, which we have now adopted and named after you.. 

**wash:** lafayette 

**wash:** THATS HILARIOUS OH MY GOODNESS I HAVE TO TELL MARTHA 

**wash:** lafayette, please tell hercules that i hope he is still able to make tea, he's vital at libertea 

**laffy taffy:** he said: "i would never dream of letting you down, sir" 

**peg leg:** yo gwash my man you're hella lit can you stay in this chat?? 

**wash:** i have seriously enjoyed being in here with you kids, despite your VERY odd lives 

**wash:** sure, i dont see why not 

**angelic:** HELL MCFREAKIN YEAH 

**elizard:** WOOOOOOOOO 

**wash:** well, it was nice talking to you all, im going to dinner with the wife so im gonna mute this hell chat™ 

**elizard:** well that sure was something 

**elizard:** im also gonna mute this chat bc im going out with a friend 

**elizard:** bye guys 

**laffy taffy:** im gonna mute bc i am taking mon amour out for ice cream and i dont want my phone blowing up 

**laffy taffy:** au revoir fuckers 

**turtleboi:** hey alex 

**slamilton:** yes baby 

**turtleboi:** do you wanna go get takeout and then go to the roof 2 look @ the stars?? 

**slamilton:** have i ever told you how much i love you?? 

**turtleboi:** only every day of my life,, and trust me i love you more :) 

**turtleboi:** seriously babe put on a shirt and some pants and lets go 

**slamilton:** (we're muting the chat too btw bye guys) 

**peg leg:** welp, that leaves us.. 

**angelic:** pizza/broadway singalong party at my place?? 

**peg leg:** HELL YEAH UR THE BEST SISTER 

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first fic and I'm super excited but also nervous lmao  
> hmu on tumblr/twitter to talk abt this fic or just to scream abt hamilton in general:  
> igotadarkalley.tumblr.com/@c0smicpunk


End file.
